That's Life Sweetheart
by BadassBookworm49
Summary: Continued on from Ally Carter's most recent Gallagher Girls Book... (Possible future 'M' material) Please Rate and Review! Slightly OCC. I'll post next chapters soon! promise! Please Check out my profile to see the outfits i made! Thanks ;)
1. Chapter 1

**That's Life Sweeheart**

Gallagher Girls Book 5: Chapter 1

_Cammie POV _

It had been 7 Months, 45 days, and 3 hours since my mother Rachel Morgan, Abby Cameron (my Aunt), Mr Solomon my Cove-Ops teacher/Father Figure, Zachary (Zach) Goode my boyfriend, Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton-Rebecca (Bex) Baxter and Macey McHenry my best friends and sisters had stood in an empty classroom while I drew out names of people who were currently involved in the Circle of Caven. Leaders or someone-with-a-high-rank to be more specific. Someone or people like Catherine Goode Zach's bitch of a mom. Zach was one of those people who if you called him a son of a bitch, he'd actually agree with you.

Of course even a spy doesn't have the ability to stop words written on a steamy window from fading so once I'd finished on my current window; Liz had had the sense to shove a computer in front of me with a word document already powered up. With that I had started to type. Once I had finished every name left in my head I then once again wrote down the names from the windows.

After that I had stood up, cracked my knuckles and walked out of the room down to the P&E Barn, Macey-Liz-Bex and Zach following behind me silently. We had sat down and talked **_(you should know what about if you have read Out of Sight, Out of Time)_** for hours and then gone back to our rooms to sleep.

Since that day A LOT of things have happened, mainly being this:

The school boards had finally decided to do something about the Circle of Caven being able to recruit anymore kids and so had arranged that Blackthorne be merged with Gallagher. Obviously though they had made tonnes of safety precautions involving a very detailed and high-end polygraph test for every boy, harsh interrogation for quite a few of them and many, many threats involving what might happen if they ended up working for the circle, luckily only about 18 boys had never been heard from again which meant the threat wasn't as big at that moment as we had thought. Of course I had known about the merge for almost five months before my mother announced it and even though I was the Chameleon and not to mention a CIA Legacy, I just couldn't hold it in and had spilled to Liz, Macey and Bex about two weeks after finding out. Of course this had meant that a new dormitory building would be needed and construction on the schools massive grounds had started around 5 months ago. I know what your thinking- 5 Months?! It's gotta take way longer than that!- but actually 5 months is more than enough time if the building work is being done by a company owned and employed by spies, or more specifically spies with access to particular equipment/knowledge like a special kind of concrete that expands to 15x its original size when drying and is 8 times as strong as regular concrete, or extra thick paint that doesn't require any of the undercoats and doesn't show the brick pattern underneath as well as being fireproof and normal building companies most certainly don't have Dr. Fibs and his top student (or quite possibly most smartest girl to ever attend Gallagher) Elizabeth Sutton as project Managers. Of Course all of which hadn't gone unnoticed by Tina Walters who had spread about 17 ghastly-stupid-funny-and weird rumours until Bex had finally cracked and started to scream at her one day. This had then lead into a verbal punching match between her and Tina. Tina fought well but Bex won fair and square. My personal favourite insult being her final one which was something along the specific lines of 'Oh look, I spy with my expert eyes… a stupid bitch in front of me who loves to spread lies- OH! Ohmy look what I've done! I insulted you, your meagre skills and rhymed at the same time! I Think this verbal war is won… by me!' Bex had then smirked in Tina's face and stormed away. Tina had never mentioned the building again. When my mom had finally announced Blackthorne's arrival… well let's just say a couple of girls had looked like they were going to slip into a coma, one had actually fainted, everyone had started whispering excitedly and Tina had claimed she knew it all along earning her a punch in the face from Bex and Bex earning a Morgan glare from both me and my mom.

Mr Solomon had got his job back after many inquiries, interrogations and so on involving the school board and the CIA.

Preston had been shocked about his father but had handled it surprisingly well. He'd also been put under so much security and protection, he had started to joke that he was even better protected than the Queen and the Presidents of the world put together and times by 4. I'd never tell him this but it was probably more like times 7. He and Macey had talked and he had finally admitted that he wasn't looking for a relationship, Macey had agreed with him and admitted that even though she wouldn't mind one, she would only ever consider him as a friend. 3 months later we had received a postcard from him claiming he was in Bora-Bora though he was actually in Sweden. Claiming life was great and he was really happy with his new boyfriend. At this we had all burst out laughing, Macey had joined us after reading the postcard last, shrugged her shoulders and said 'I knew it- No straight, self-respecting young-adult male would still be wearing a Spiderman watch at his age'. This had just made us laugh even harder

Since the Blackthorne Boys arrived Me and Zach are totally together! Bex is with Grant or as he likes to call her his 'British Bombshell', she hits him every time he calls her that but I know she likes it secretly. Liz is with Jonas and they do lovey-dovey geeky stuff together, they even wear matching shirts (much to Macey's disgust). Macey met a pretty fit guy called Nick Cross, His short slightly curly hair was described as –Bex's word not mine – 'Wetherton Candy Brown' but his eyes were a normal grey. His attitude however well he's like Macey's version of Zach. So cocky attitude, totally full of himself, badass, protective, witty/smartass and leaves you with the feeling that he's broken many hearts… physically and emotionally. He also as an AMAZING sense of Fashion, He and Mace got together about a month after his arrival.

( gallagher_academy/set?id=73344392)

( actors_resses/set?id=75818965)

Of course before all of this and that happened the last thing left on the list is The Interrogation. I'm using caps because I know that in my life I will be interrogated many times because of my line of work. However I do not expect to ever go through another interrogation like this one ever again, I'm pretty sure it was 'the interrogation of my life'. Of course you must now be wondering –'Interrogation? WHY?'- well you see it didn't take anyone including myself to realise that since I'd been able to remember what Catherine had wanted with me, It also didn't take long to remember everything else that had happened over the summer. Trust me it was not what I or anyone else was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Day after List of Circle Members had been remembered and written down by one operative Morgan in the presence of other operatives Sutton, McHenry, Baxter, Solomon, Morgan and Goode._

**_(sorry that the way I wrote this chapter is very confusing because it keeps on switching time frames! Hopefully though it will still be understandable material)_**

So the next day I was walking down to my mother's office along with my best friends and maybe-boyfriend, to start the story on my summer. When I got there I was greeted by my mother, Abby and Mr Solomon who was now insisting that outside of class and as long as we weren't in the presence of other students and teachers, I call him Joe. There was a video camera in the corner, and it was only as I began to talk that I realised just how much memory I had lost… and what the facts in these memories were. I know it sounds weird but at times the words coming out of my mouth actually shocked… me. Note to self = Never ever let my memory get wiped again, speaking of memories I never knew I had is extremely creepy.

So a much, much, much shorter version of the story is this:

I left Gallagher as I had already known from my previous final memories. I had taken my secretly hidden pocket money of $3567.63 and I had been saving since the age of 4 (Macey and my mother were shocked at hearing this, my mother when she realised how I'd gotten way too much pocket money as a child and Macey who couldn't understand how I hadn't spent at least half of it on clothes already). I had then got a train from Roseville to Washington DC after buying new clothes as well as spares purchasing a kit bag for my clothes as well as the small amount of equipment I had stolen from the academy, 7 fake ID's and 4 wigs.

From then onward I had travelled to about 5 other destinations (one of them being the cabin of course), my 6th being Italy. We had known what happened after that because Preston had told us.

After retrieving my father's journal I had gone back to my hideout, packed my stuff and left.

I'd not really known where I was going. Not until that is I felt someone brush pass me. Digging in my pockets I had found a note, all it said was: _Bench next to the advert of Nivea, Cell Phone underneath, sit there and wait for call._

It was there, after sitting down retrieving the phone discreetly and answering the call with a blocked ID, I had received the worst shock of my life.

_'Good Morning. 'I greeted_

_'Cammie? Cammie? Oh My Gosh Cammie? Is that you? Oh my Gosh Cammie are you al-' wait wasn't that Liz?_

_'Shut up you brat'-Oh God no, please tell me that wasn't…._

_'Cammie? Oh my fucking god bitch don't you dare hold that phone anywhere near me with those nails they make me wanna ba-'Shit. That was Macey, I could hear Liz crying in the background,_

_'Chameleon?Cam? I swear if you hurt or manipulate her into doing anything that might get her hurt bitch I will-'Bex then started using all the swear word she knew, when she ran out of words to say in English, she switched language_

_'Oh would you three please shut up before I make you?-silence- Now Cammie dear, You've heard their voices, that is my evidence. I really want to talk with you sweetheart so if you agree to it once you put down the phone, you will walk to ally way next to the drycleaners, do you see it dear?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Excellent, now you will turn down that ally way, someone will be waiting for you so that you can be bought to me. Once you step over the threshold the fate of your favourite sisters will be decided. If you refuse I will shoot them now and text you the pictures. Got it?_

_'Yes'_

_'Marvellous my dove, see you in a few'_

_And with she hung up with a click. My heart was beating in my chest. The crowds now seemed distant and all I could hear in my ears were the noises my shoes made on the stone ground as I made my way towards the ally way._

_As Catherine had promised I came face to face with a tall black skinned man dresses in a thick black turtleneck, leather jacket, black combats, dark cargo pants and black sunglasses. He blindfolded me and held my hands behind my back, and then instead of pushing me forward to walk I felt something cover my nose and mouth, smelt something sweet and pleasant then I saw nothing but darkness. _

'Then what happened Kiddo?' My mom questioned, she opened her mouth to say something else but Macey interrupted her, 'Yeah and why don't we-' she gestured to herself Bex and Liz'-remember any of this?'

'Well this is what I'm pretty sure happened, mind you even with my memories back… this part is still a little fuzzy because I'm think I was tortured pretty bad which caused me to pass out a lot.'- I choked back a small sob, At these words Liz started softly crying (I knew this would be too hard for her to hear!), Bex and Mr. Solomon both closed their eyes, clenched their fists and inhaled and exhaled deeply a couple of times before opening their eyes again, Abby stared blankly at the wall gripping the desk she was leaning against, Macey just stared at me her lips pressed together, my mom's eyes glazed over and she took my hands tightly in hers. I looked at Zach he had been holding my hand up until I explained the phone call, with that he had started pacing, when he heard me choke up he had looked me in the eye and muttered 'Dammit. Dammit,Dammit,Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!' he'd started with a whisper but by the end of his outburst he was shouting and punching the wall with his fist. After 8 punches and not even Joe stopping him, I finally stood up and stood between him and the wall. His face was streaked with tears, his eyes cold and hard as stone. My blood ran cold when I saw the look in his eyes, his mask had gone showing a rainbow of emotions: Rage, Guilt, Betrayal, and Violence. Hate. Directed at me.

'Zach-' I started

'Don't-Just Don't Cammie, we'll need to talk later but right now everyone else is waiting for you to finish.

I sadly nodded my head and went to sit back down in front of my mom. Everyone had started to recover and I felt them their eyes watching me expectantly, waiting for me to pick up from where I left off.

'Ok so I remember nothing of the drive, the vehicle, how many people there where, how long it was, how many stops or turns we made… nothing. I guess that stuff they put over my mouth had been extremely strong. The next thing I remember is – _I'm re-living the scenes of Catherine's interrogations and words in my head while I talk, and then I remember the words that had changed my life for good- _'I stopped talking, my mother was looking at me

'Cammie? Honey are you alright?', she spoke with so much concern. She had no idea how much I knew.

I pulled my hands out of hers, she looked shocked, hurt and concerned but didn't question it. I stared at my lap as I continued.

'Anyways, she tortured me as we already know. She wanted info on dad and the journal, she also kept asking where the list was. At the time I didn't know what she meant. She also wanted to know how much we knew that dad had known, stuff like that. She also wanted to know a hell of a lot about you- Joe, I didn't know much though and that just made it worse. Eventually she stopped and we made a deal. –_everyone gasped-_ She said she'd let you guys go. That she would simple get one of her 'people' to mind wipe you guys permanently and place false memories about how the three of you had gone off alone for a week and 3 days to look for me.-_everyone gasped once more, clearly they had thought they HAD gone off to look for me and been shocked to find out they were kind of deceived by their own brain-_and how you hadn't found me and come back safe and sound, you guys were lucky. She hadn't hurt you in any way so there was no proof of imprisonment. Anyways the deal was that you guys go if I have a couple of sessions with her 'CoC Doctor'. That was where Dr. Steve… After that about three weeks later she let me go. I'm still not entirely sure how I ended up in the mountains but hey… at least we know a hell of a lot more now right?

Nobody said a word.

Then I stood up. 'Hey so do you guys think maybe you could go and… recover in the dorm? I need to speak to the headmistress and Mr. Solomon.. Privately'

Everyone gave me a confused look but nodded their heads and left, Liz gave me a sweet little hug before she exited the room, Abby following behind her, and Zach paused before leaving to say. 'I'll talk to you later'.

'Wait Zach! Actually you can stay here. I might need your help with something. Just wait outside and I can come out to let you in 'kay?' I questioned sweetly. Zach just nodded, left the room and closed the door behind him.

'Cammie sweetie if there's anyth-' My Mom started to say, she began to walk towards me, arms outstretched for a hug but I just shook my head, and backed up against the door. I could tell she was shocked and if I was looking in a mirror right now my eyes would probably show pure hatred.

'Cammie?'

'She told me you know- Catherine'

'Told you what sweetie?' –My mum's voice was still caring but her eyes showed hatred when I mentioned her name.

'I thought I should confront you about it in private- I'll tell the girls later though. If that's alright with you, having my best friends know that I was a twin AND that Matthew Morgan wasn't my biological father-_I looked at Joe-_you are'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joe who had been staring at the desk, looked up quickly.

'What did you say?'

'I said I was a twin an-'

'I'm your biological father? Rachel I thought you and Matt changed you minds?'

'Wait sooooo you didn't know?'

'No.'

'That you were my Father?'

'Nope. Didn't know you were a twin EITHER,- _he then turned his head to look at my mom-_ Rachel?'

My mom was staring guiltily at the ground.' OK. So we weren't completely sure whether or not you were the father and Cammie honey your brother died at birth. He was born too early two days before you. Joe you wouldn't have known this because the first time you held Cammie was 4 days after she was born since you were stuck in Australia on a mission, remember? –_Joe nodded- _ And we decided no good would come by telling people that our other baby had-had died. Nobody knew we were having twins. Not even you Joe. It was meant to be a surprise.' Rachel gulped noisily and flopped down on her leather sofa.

'How could you? How you cheat on daddy?!' I seethed, my fists clenched and clued to my sides. To my surprise both my mom and Joe looked shocked instead of guilty.

'Cheat? Oh honey I could never cheat on your father. When we got married at twenty we both decided that due to the fact we were both spies and we didn't know what our futures would turn out to be-_she choked back a sob- _, We both wanted to have a family Cam. We both wanted YOU so badly, we decided to start trying for a family as soon as possible. Since we'd both had to go through some injuries from previous missions we decided to make sure that both of us could- you know- produce kids. I was fine obviously but your father. Unfortunately there was only a %34.2456 chance so we decided to keep trying but ALSO experiment with a sperm donor. Since Joe was both our best friend, we chose him. That's why we didn't know who the father was, we didn't want to know either. We didn't care because we knew that we would both always love you unconditionally.'

By this time both me AND my mom were sobbing and then I blurted out the final secret surprised that my mom and Joe actually managed to understand me through my tears.

'He's not dead. My Twin. Catherine organised for one of her undercover doctors to announce that he was dead and somehow managed to sneak him out. She told me he was at Blackthorn and that he was being trained for the CoC. She said- She said any agent with Morgan-Cameron Or Solomon-Cameron blood would be precious for the CoC. She was right. His Name is Grant Newman. I've met him. He's best friends with Zach, he's second in his class.'

My mom and Joe were staring at me in shock. It took a while for it to seek in suddenly my mom and Joe said at the same time-

'My baby boy is alive?'- Mom

'Grant Newman is my son?'-Joe

'Yep' I said popping the p, despite all the drama going on today I seemed to find this slightly funny.

'well I'll let you two process this new info, btw Joe if I ever had to have a new dad – not a dad that would replace the one who brought me up but a new one for after the old one. I would've wanted it to be you.' I smiled

Joe and my mom stared in at me in shock tears glistening in both their eyes. Then I turned around and walked out of the door.

Zach for some Zach-y reason had chosen the floor to sit on instead of one of the $645 chairs my mom had recently bought for the extended part of the wall opposite her door that served as a waiting room. It was kind of like it had once been either a very large-wide-long window seat that had been replaced with nothing or a compared-to-the-other-classrooms small room that was missing the wall that stood in between it and the hallway. (**I put lots of detail in hopes you would understand what I meant). **Anyway so when I walked out Zach looked up from his place from the floor and said 'Well should I go in now?' His voice was a bit sharp and bitter running chills down my spine.

'Actually even though you would've been a lot of help on our private conversation (**help with grant) **I think maybe I miscalculated the amount of shock I was about to put them through when I told them. However I believe we need to talk anyway right? So follow me cos I know somewhere private we can yell however much we want and no-one will hear us.' I was surprised with my own icy tone, not fully understanding where it was coming from. Maybe it was my brain using my vocal chords in preparation for when Zach most likely breaks my heart in the next 15 minutes.

'Ok' He replied shoving his hands in his pockets as he was now standing, 'Lead the way'. Turning the corner I saw Abby sneak into the office out of the corner of my eye. I walked Zach through the school and down to CoveOps. It was a Sunday so there were no classes and students weren't allowed into the sublevels on weekends. Students that is apart from Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and myself since my mom had allowed us access to the files down there concerning the Circle of Caven.

As I had expected we were granted access and when we stepped out it was immediately obvious that It was utterly deserted. Neither I nor the other girls had got a wink of sleep so that's what they were probably catching up on right now. Part of me wished I could be up in my dorm sleeping with them but I knew that me and Zach had to Talk.

I leant against a desk that was directly in front of where Zach was leaning against Solomon's desk.

'So-' I sighed

'I hate this'

'What are you talking about? Zach what ar-'

'I hate that whenever my mother comes up, and I hear of the things she has done to you what she emotionally is doing to you I feel hate towards not only her but you as well.'- Zach was practically growling the words

'Zach it wasn't anybody's fault' – I was now whispering, tears forming in my eyes

'But IT WAS CAMMIE! I GAVE YOU THE IDEA! I'M THE ONE THAT DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE OF PROTECTING YOU! AND YOU! I MEAN REALLY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CAMMIE! I know you thought it would protect us but didn't it ever occur to you to leave the protecting things to us- let us protect you for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! Let us be the selfless ones.' Zach now had tears in his eyes. He was holding me by my arms gluing my arms to my side shaking me like a doll.

'Zach stop-' tears were now running down my cheeks as well. 'Think about this Zach, your mother wants you back. That's why she didn't take you as well. Because she knew that if she had you and had decided to keep you I would never have done the deal, I would've simply pushed her to letting you go too. Look at it this way. It wouldn't have been a romantic trip to go on and mess about and tease me on it would have been a deadly mission. We might have gotten far enough but what would've happened when the girls got taken you probably would've talked me out of it, tried to go in alone. What if I'd gone in and we'd all gotten out but you Zach because your mom had got you? I

Left for the protection of everyone but I was mainly protecting you Zach because… because' I was now holding Zach's sobbing face in between my two hands but I looked down when I almost confessed how I felt.

'Why? Gallagher Girl? Why did you have to protect me so bad?'

'Because Zach , your mother doesn't love you! Joe does though, like a son and so do your best friends and my best friends they love you like a brother! BUT I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU WAY MORE THAN A BROTHER, A SON, AND A BEST FRIEND! I LOVE YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART! And I'm the one who knows more than anybody how much you **_deserve_** to be protected!' I was hysterical tears pouring out my eyes.

Zach just stared at me, and stared at me, and stared at me. Backing away slowly out of my hands and leaning back onto the desk. His face once again a mask.

I did the only logical thing a girl could do when she has shocked the boy she loves out of words by confessing her love to him. Yes, this may have been the normal reaction for a boy but Zach was a spy and a damn good one, I spy that I had just scared shitless. So I ran. I ran and ran down hallways and through doors until I found myself in a place, I hadn't been to in ages. When I had said (**in book 4) **that I'd never seen the Gallagher lake before that wasn't exactly true. I had seen it, I just hadn't seen that particular part before. That itself is very understandable since the lake is absolutely HUMUNGOUS. Anyway Hidden away behind a couple of trees just left to right to the academy is a clearing. In that clearing is a Small wooden hut. However its actually called Cammie Cottage (even though it isn't a cottage. It's a hut.). The Name was cliché, I know but hell, I was like 4. This is a hut that my father and I had built together the last summer before he had gone MIA. My mother's second summer of being Headmistress of Gallagher Academy. It was here I had spent time (when I wasn't in Nebraska visiting my grandparents) that I didn't want to spend in the castle. It was small with 2 floors. The bottom floor had a small safe gym with equipment that hadn't been updated since I was 12 , the last time I had been here. It also had a small comfy sofa, TV and a mini fridge that had once been stocked with bottles of water and Kiddie snacks and treats. The top Floor was much smaller since it had only been built big enough for a small bed. A couple of Drawers and a desk.

So after 5 years I ran towards the hut retrieved the key that only I had known about from the hiding place that only I had known about and barged in at the age of 17 looked around, sank onto the bottom staircase and began to cry my eyes out. About a boy.

I knew that as a spy, crying over a boy should be thought a shameful thing to do but leaning against the banister on the bottom stair of the old oak staircase my dead father had built for me I didn't care. I thought of nothing but my heart as my eyes, head and chest ached. My heart literally ached. I could physically feel the splitting of my heart tissue as it split open. I emotionally felt all the girly shyness, girly crushes, girly giggles and girly waves leave my personality as I painfully started to turn into a cold hard anti-Zachary-Goode shell.

The clock on the wall told me it was 5 past 3 in the morning. I had been in the cabin for roughly 10 hours and 35 minutes. I knew I'd come in at about 4 in the afternoon the day before, I had cried for about 4 and ½ hours stopping then starting up again. I was utterly hysterical. I had told Zach my true feelings. I had embarrassed myself in front of the boy I loved. That not only made me feel humiliated but also very un-chameleon-y, chameleons weren't meant to be seen. No. Chameleon's weren't seen because they don't make mistakes, they don't make loud noises and they don't turn bright colours. But above all Chameleon's do not get embarrassed. Embarrassed is bad because it is obvious. Obvious is attention-seeking. Attention-seeking is not the behaviour of a chameleon. Great. I'm a failure. I'm an utter failure to my CIA Legacy. Kill me now. Oh wait.. I don't have to worry about that do I? My mom, Joe, Bex, Macey and Liz will probably be so mad with worry they will each kill me and bury my body. Then the next will kill me again then once again bury my body. I shudder. I'll have to go through this at least 5 times before everyone is satisfied with themselves. Man I'm in for a long day.

I was still tired so I walked up the stairs and fell onto the bed that was WAY too small or me.

Opening my eyes the room was in total darkness. I hadn't turned any of the lights on so I guess it was evening. Looking at the clock my suspicions were confirmed. It read 8:27 in the evening. God had I seriously slept for 17 hours and 22 minutes! Damn! Taking my phone out of my pocket I noticed I had 23 missed calls and 17 messages from Bex, 20 missed calls and 15 messages from Macey, 28 missed calls and 12 messages from Liz, 15 missed calls from Zach, 9 missed calls from both Abby and Solomon and 38 missed calls and 19 messages from my mom. Choosing to ignore them I typed.

_In cottage. Come alone plz_

I pressed send, got up and flopped down the stairs to prepare something punch-able. 3 minutes 48 seconds later I heard a short rustle outside then my mom burst through the door.

'How angry are you cos I prepared a punch bag?' I said perfectly calm.

'CAMERON ANN MORGAN HAVE YOU ANY SLIGHT IDEA OF EXACTLY HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN? HOW WORRIED JOE HAD BEEN OR BEX OR MACEY OR LIZ OR.. OR.. ZACH? I HAVE THE ENTIRE STAFF LOOKING FOR YOU! I WAS ABOUT TO ANNOUNCE TO THE SCHOOL THAT YOU WERE ONCE AGAIN M.I.A! I THOUGHT CATHERINE HAD YOU! AGAIN! OH..OH..oh my poor..poor…poor sweet, darling, baby!' My mom started to sob uncontrollably wrapping her arms around me. Her tears set me off again and soon enough we were on the sofa my mom stretched out and me, lying head on her chest, between her and the back of the sofa.

'oh honey sshhhh, shhhhh, there, there darling everythings gonna be fine' she soothed rubbing circles on the small of my back. God I loved my mom. She was totally awesome.

'Mom?-sniff- how do you fix a broken heart? I mean literally broken, as in feel the flesh tear open, broken heart?' I sniffled my tears now only dribbling.

'I dunno sweetheart. I dunno. It's a question I've been asking myself for more than a decade my love' she whispered kissing my forehead and stroking my head.

'Honey we gotta go back but-but- maybe? do you wanna stay with me tonight?' she questioned a glimmer of hope in her voice.

I stared at her and whispered, 'yeah, yeah actually I think we both kinda need each other's company tonight. Can you tell Joe and the girls?'

'Yeah baby, sure thing.' She sighed once again pressing little kisses on my forehead.

'Hey mom?' something suddenly hit me 'How'd you get In? That door is quite literally non-break-down-able?' wasn't it?

'Chef Louis-' she said simply 'remember he was the only one apart from your father that had a key to this place because you loved it when he'd come and surprise you with left overs. She laughed he beautiful laugh quietly and fondly. 'God to think how much you've had to go through then my baby girl' she kissed my nose and forehead for the last time then stood up. Even after crying and being curled up on the couch for like… an hour she was still beautiful. Sure her outfit was rather wrinkled, her blood red pencil skirt had ridden up a few inches higher than her knees and her white, lace blouse had mascara stains on it (because even though my mascara was super-waterproof that Liz had designed, that didn't mean it wouldn't leave a mark if it came into contact with a material).

'Right come on, let's get you back before Joe sounds the alarm for me as well as you.'

We laughed and walked hand in hand back to the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Rachel POV_

My wonderful angel. My precious Cammie was hurting so bad and I couldn't do anything but soothe her. I told Joe, Abby, Zach and the girls that I'd found Cammie then informed the girls that I was having her spend the night with me cos she'd been through a lot.

Getting back to my suite I saw her curled up on my bed in one of Matthews Blackthorn sweatshirts, looking like a much younger version of myself. I chuckled silently, changed in the dark and got in beside my daughter. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she turned over stretching out and nuzzling her face into my chest. I held her close and couldn't help but remember the many nights after Matt had disappeared that had ended up with us in the same position. Me snuggling close to a 5 year old Cammie and promising I'd never leave her.

The next morning I woke up to a still soundly sleeping Cammie, her hair covering her face, completely oblivious to the blaring alarm clock I had set to 6:00 every morning.

'Cammie, Cammie love you gotta get back to your dorm to dress for school.'

Nothing.

Not a peep.

Nada.

After 4 more attempts and failing miserably my eyes suddenly fell on the bullhorn and bucket that Macey had handed to me yesterday. 'Make sure you use VERY cold water'. She had said. At the time I had been confused, even though of course, I hadn't shown it but now I understood. I chuckled slightly. I pondered on whether I should use the bull horn or the water first. Then it hit me.

'Cammie, Look love if you get up and change quickly we'll have an hour to spar.'

_Cammie POV_

Spar? My eyelids opened at once no matter how much they were protesting. Did my Mom just say that for once in my life she would actually SPAR with me?

I immediately shot out of bed much to the amusement of my mom who was already dresses in black slacks and a navy blouse. This was her usual headmistress style-school wear but was good enough to fight in if she wore trainers instead of stilettos.

'Come on then' –she chuckled while tying the laces of her trainers-'Grab some workout clothes from the 4th draw down.'

I immediately jumped out the bed headed straight for the 4th door of my mom's massive 7 draw dresser. Grabbing some yoga pants and a racer-back top I headed for the bathroom. Me and my mom were one size apart so they were a little big but I didn't mind. Grabbing my trainers that I'd littered on the floor next to the couch yesterday I leant up to face my mom. She was standing by the door hands on her hips, waiting.

'Hey, I have an idea' I said as I strode past her, through the door and stopped on the other side of the threshold.

She gave me a grin reading my thoughts. Locked the door behind her and faced me once more tying her hair into a ponytail.

'Race ya!' We both challenged, giggling like we were **both** teenagers.

We both started running at full speed streaking past statues of past Gallagher girls, past a very amused Abby and Solomon, A very stern looking Professor Buckingham and Madame Dabney on their way to the Staff room. Buckingham looking ready to chastise us for running in the hallways and Madame Dabney horrified at one of her top students and her BOSS using such impolite manners. Then we ran past Mace, Bex and Liz, probably on their way to see me. I grinned at them broadly, slowing down a tad to give them a small wave. My mom took this to her full advantage and got ahead of me about 4 paces. Then we came to the grand staircase.

The grand staircase at Gallagher hall is the first thing you'll notice when you first walk through the front door. Its literally two staircases that kind of curve round to meet a kind of bridge that is the middle of the main hallway of the second floor. This 'bridge' has the staircases on one side and nothing on the other. If you were to look over the other side. Instead of being a wall you look down to see the hallway that runs underneath the 'bridge'. If you don't understand then think about it like when you walk through the front door you see the Grand staircase and the hallway that goes right

In between the middle of the two staircases, runs under the 'bridge' and goes on until you reach the back room of the mansion which is joined to the end of the hallway by a big set of extravagant double doors. This room Is the main hall. Also known as the Dining room and it is the biggest room in the mansion.

Anyway as my mom turned round the corner of the hall to leap down the stairs and idea hit me. It would probably put me behind her even more to go down the stairs so why don't I just… Jump? And with that I put my hands on the balcony on the opposite side of the stairs and leapt.

'Cammie!' I heard my best friends desperate voices scream my name behind me as well as Solomon and Abby's.

I'd leapt pretty far out so I had a good amount of time to brace for the impact and landed on my feet perfectly if I may say so myself. Running as fast as I could to the double door set in the middle of the hall on the left hand side I shoved them open and fell onto a gym mat. Once again scaring the shit out of one Mr. Zachary Goode who had been… well… it looked like he had been beating the crap out of some punch bags because 4 already lay on the floor with split open seams and one dangling in front of him looking very close to joining its fellow punch-bags.

'Ca-' He started so say looking bewildered but suddenly 6 very angry people also burst through the doors

'Cammie!' Abby, Solomon, Macey, Liz, Bex and Mom all shouted in unison.

Suddenly everyone but Zach and Solomon were yelling me.

'Cammie what the bloody, fucking hell were you thinking when you decided to jump over the staircase banister.?!' Screamed Bex

'Cammie what the fuck is wrong with you, if you'd broken an ankle you may never be able to wear heels again!' Stormed Macey

'Cameron Morgan you are in sooooo much trouble young lady you could've broken your neck!' Shouted Mom and Abby in creepy unison.

Then Little Liz ran forward, pulling me into a surprisingly strong hug.

'Oh Cammie you scared me I thought you were being controlled by Dr. Steve again!' She blubbered through tears clinging to me tightly. I immediately felt guilty. Yes I should have thought that it may have looked like that. Jumping off of high platforms without any safety.

'Ms Morgan although that was an incredibly irresponsible and stupidly life-threatening action I feel that I should at least congratulate you on your landing. It was more than impressive.' Solomon said solemnly hands clasped tightly behind his back. A disapproving look on his face but a proud glint in his eyes. Then I started laughing.

'Oh-_laugh_-God!_-laugh_-you seriously-_laugh_-thought I would-_laugh_-actually- _laugh_-hurt-_laugh_-myself-_laugh_?' I kept on laughing hysterically until tears were running down my cheeks and then I managed to maintain myself. I put on a disbelieved face and looked at my mom.

'Quite frankly mother you should be worried about the 728 year old floors that just had to impact a 110 pound person landing on them at a very high speed then your 17 year old daughter who has grown up in Gallagher her whole life and knows more than anybody, even you, the dangers that Gallagher holds. Jumping over its 4.3867m banisters being one of them!' I ranted.

Everyone looked at me desperately, pity showing on my best friends faces. Why? Why were they pitying me? It was then I noticed that they're eyes kept flickering between me and Zach. Shit! Zach. Zach was still standing there staring at me, his face looking extremely confused. I ignored him.

'Mom, can we please spar now? We've still got like 42 minutes.' I looked back at my mom.

'Yeah, course.. Let's go' she said slightly dazed.

And with that she attacked. Punches, Kicks, Flipping, Jumping, Ducking you name it. Me and my mom were not going easy on each other. It was then I realised I'd learnt some new moves. They were more personal than text-book. I could anticipate when my mom was going to fake a punch, which move she would do after the next. I beat her 2-0.

'You're a little rusty headmistress Morgan' I panted. My mom was just staring at me and so was Abby and Solomon in horror and shock. My best friends were looking at me proudly and in awe. But Zach, Zach wasn't shocked, horrified, proud or awed. No.. He looked disgusted. Then Solomon spoke up

'Cammie spar with Abby and show us that last move.' He said

I did I was told. Pinning Abby down in 14 seconds. Wow I was good.

But my mom and Solomon were just looking scared.

'What? What is it?' I said very confused and suddenly quite frightened.

'That's one of the circle's moves, only known by the leaders because if it's performed wrong it could result in death on either or both opponent's side.' Zach said grimly, 'I guess now I'm not the only one of us who knows how to fight with the circle's… material'.

My friends were now looking at me horrified, even Bex.

'What? But.. but…-' I started to say something else, my words coming out in a stammer, but Solomon interrupted me, 'Not all your new moves were circle though. Some were self-taught which is very impressive. I must however ask you Cammie to not use any of your new fighting moves until they have been approved by a teacher. Preferably myself, your mother, Abby or maybe even Zach. He knows just as much as me.'

I looked at the ground. _Yeah right, like Zach would actually want to talk to me after what happened yesterday. _Thinking back to it, I shuddered from the memory.

'Yeah okay, I can stick to what I've learnt in class, but, the moves they felt so, I felt so used to them, used to way that they felt, I really had no idea, but – I guess- forget it.' I shrugged.

'Thanks for the spar mom' and I walked out of the room.

I knew my friends were following me so when I got back to the dorm I headed straight for the bathroom and locked the door. Stripping of my clothes I stood underneath the shower and let the tears fall. I was so messed up. Why couldn't I be a normal teenage spy with boy problems, or better yet a normal teenage girl with boy problems. Rubbing in my favourite Passion-fruit shampoo and conditioner I stepped out from under the shower head and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and bloodshot, my cheeks rosy from crying. I also had a small bruise forming above my right ear where my mom had managed to lay a punch on me.

Drying myself quickly I put on my dressing gown and opened the bathroom door.

My three sisters looked up at me. Bex had been punching the stray punch bag that hung from the ceiling in the far right-hand corner, Liz was typing away on her laptop probably getting extra credit and Macey… well Macey was flicking through a glossy vogue magazine on her bed but it probably hid revision notes inside it. When I came in whatever they had been doing was long forgotten. I was grabbed into a tight group hug by all of them then forced into a chair in front of Macey's make-up table. We didn't have long but Macey managed to dry my hair and pull it into a very neat and tidy ponytail that left my bangs hanging loose with enough time left to apply some chap-stick, light blush, eyeliner, mascara, foundation for my bruise and use a special Liz-invention that turned bloodshot/tired eyes back to normal. Then after I had dressed, we were all ready for the last 23 minutes of breakfast.

I really wasn't hungry so I stayed in my room and shooed my friends off to breakfast. Getting out a notepad I began to write down every new fighting move in my head that I couldn't find inside any combat books in great detail so that I could give it to Solomon and he could teach me about each move.

My friends had been gone for 7 minutes and 37 seconds when there was a knock at the door. Curious I padded over to the door and opened it to reveal…

'Zach?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'why are you here Zach?' I whispered, opening the door wider to let him in.

'I needed to see you- to speak to you' he replied plainly closing the door once he had stepped into the room. I sat down on my bed but he just leant against my desk.

'Why'

'Because you told me you loved me yesterday'

'…'

'And we never got to talk about what my mom put you through'

'…'

'Plus we need to discuss your new.. uh.. fighting skills'

'…'

'There's also the fact that you almost killed yourself this morning'

'…'

'You told me you loved me Cam'

'…'

'Then you ran away'

'…'

'FUCK! Can you please, please say something'

'…'

'anyt-'

'You didn't say it back'

'What?'

'I told you I loved you and you backed away'

'Cam-'

'I waited for you to say it back, say anything back. But you just… stared, you didn't even look guilty like most other people would when they found out a girl they know has secretly been hiding a one-sided love for them'

'I was in shock'

'No shit'

'I thought that when you spoke to me so coldly outside your mom's office- that you were gonna break up with me' Okay, now this got my attention. My head snapped up from where I'd been staring at the floor. My gaze met Zach's,

'So when I told you I loved you instead you were speechless- happy? Or speechless sad-slash-awkward?'

'Most definitely speechless- happy'

'Yet you still backed away'

'Yeah about that-'

'Why?'

'It'll sound extremely cliché'

'I don't care- Why?'

'I thought I was dreaming- I've dreamt of you so many times, saying those words yet I always seem to wake up eventually.'

'But I was holding- touching your face'

'I've dreamt it all before'

'So if I told you again- what would you say?' I breathed out the words, Zach started towards me and lifted me up to we were standing in front of each other, literally 2 cm apart.

'Say it and find out'

'I love you'

'I know'

'Jackass' I started to turn away but he pulled me back, 'I love you too' and with that his lips crashed down onto mine. Both of us pouring all of our emotions into that one sweet kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, hands tangled in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and his fingers knotted in the ends of my hair. His kiss was amazing filled with love, despair, protectiveness and tenderness. I filled mine with love and tenderness too but showed him happiness and peace. We drew back breathless

'Wait-wait-wait-wait, hold on, you dream about me? Dirty dream about me? Really? Baby that's more creepy than cliché-'

'Shut up Cammie'

Our lips once more pressed against each other. Unfortunately neither of us heard the door open and three pairs of footsteps enter the room, not caring whether they were heard.

'Well, well' came the invasive sound of Macey McHenry 'Look's like some people are having a lot of fun.'

Zach and I pulled apart still in each other's arms to face 2 smirking girls and 1 blushing furiously (Liz)

'Beat it Goode' said Bex

'Yes ma'am, later babe' He smirked pecking me on the lips and striding out the door.

'DETAILS!' they all yelled in unison. Oh Hell.

So after filling them in on everything that happened, everything at Gallagher slowly started to get back to normal. That is until 5 months and 38 days later. When the Blackthorn Boys arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone was sitting at the usual table in the dining room for breakfast. There were four places on each side of the table. Grant, Zach and Nick were sitting on my side. Grant at the end facing Bex. Then me facing Liz. Then Zach facing Jonas. then Nick facing Macey. I know what you're thinking. Why am I sitting with all the boys? Well Grant likes to sit next me sometimes because we were still rather… how should I say it? clingy?- To each other. Being new found siblings and all. Zach always sat next to me because he seems to have this idea that CoC agents might crash through the windows and attack any second, and since Liz and Jonas had been in a very detailed conversation about Super symmetric Quantum Mechanics when they entered the hall and we couldn't break them up so they sat down next to Bex leaving a space next to Zach and a space next to Jonas. Zach and Macey never really got along so great,(probably because of Zach's consant moments of total pigheadedness/stupidity or more commonly- immaturity) they had that kind of relationship that said 'i-don't-hate-you-enough-to-kill-you-cos-your-girl friend/bestfriend-is-my-bestfriend/girlfriend-but- if-you-died-and-then-a-little-while-later-I-had-a- really-crap-day-I'd-dance-on-your-grave-to-feel-be tter' so Nick took his place next to Zach and Macey sat next to Jonas.

Once Breakfast was over my mom clapped her hands for the morning announcements.

'Right Ladies and Gentlemen, As many of you know the CIA has recently added leaders of the Circle of Caven to their top wanted list. So far 24 arrests have been made and people are still looking for the many others. To celebrate of the start of beginning that will soon be known as the downfall of the Circle of Caven as well as in celebration of the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorn Institute merge we are holding an event-slash-Prom. This event will be made up of a gathering in which all parents will attend. Parents oblivious to the meaning of the gathering (**as in non-spy parents)** will believe it is to celebrate the merge. After the gathering a more modern and your age suited prom will be held. Please Note Ladies and Gentlemen that for the gathering the dress theme is black tie. That means tuxes and long-length evening dresses. For the prom please dress appropriately in any kind of fashion that you like. These events will be held one after the other, the gathering in the daytime starting at 11 am and ending at 5 pm, the prom starting at 7 pm and ending at 1 am. These events are being held Saturday after next meaning you now have today and 11 other days to sort out you attire and dates. That is all, you are excused for classes'

Everyone was chatting excitedly about the Gathering/ Prom let's just call it the Hell Party for now, 'k? I didn't know what all the excitement was about. We'd only just had a Hell Party now we need to have a Hell Party 2 as well? I internally groaned, this Hell Party was just going to give Liz an excuse to raise her self-consciousness barrier in front of Jonas again, Bex will probably start working out even more to improve her figure and Macey…..-I shiver- She'll probably torture us with sparkles and glitter and curling irons that scorch your scalp and pots of make-up and gorgeous expensive dresses –GAH! This is going to be a disaster!

Macey was already yapping on about her plans of fashion torture for the ball.

'MACEY SHUT UP!' Nick and I yelled in unison both seriously pissed off.

'Whoa Gallagher Girl calm down' Zach mumbled in my ear wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead, 'you don't wanna get into a fight with Macey and be covered in bruises when the time comes for me to escort you to the ball do you m'lady?' he smirked raising an eyebrow in question'

I came to an abrupt halt ans so did everyone else, and raised an eyebrow back at him, 'Oh No! You boys aren't getting off that easy! Just because we are your girlfriends does not mean you can immediately presume we are going to the Hell Party with you-' Zach cut me off

'Hell Party?'

'Shut up Zachary, anyway, if you boys want dates you will have to ask us- nicely' I looked at Zach pointedly, the bastard just rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He got down on one knee took my hands in his own and looked at me with solemn eyes, I saw Grant stiffen, over-protectiveness glistening fiercely in his eyes. Idiot, he actually thought Zach was gonna propose or something.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, – _Here we go, Zach pauses and smirks- _Gallagher Girl,- _come on now Zach don't ruin the moment with bloody nicknames-_Will you please be my date to the Hell Party?' he looked at me expectantly. I scoffed

'Idiot, you'll sooooooo have to do better than that. All of you boys will, come on girls' and with that I linked arms with Bex and we strutted, desperately holding back laughter, down the hall, followed by Macey and Liz, to get changed for P&E.

There were two days left to the hell party and I was starting to panic. Jonas had asked Liz to go 7 days ago creating a really sweet nerdy code and posting it to be printed in the spy newspaper- 'Spyglass Daily' -classic, i know, the section with code breakers that Liz and Jonas now do every morning as their own little nerdy couple thing. Grant had spelled out 'Bex will you be my date too prom?' in alphabet scones, Bex had loved this; scones were her favourite because there so British and Grant was rubbing off on her. They were both now extremely obsessed with food. Nick had asked Macey by getting permission to take her out for a day, buy her tonnes of stuff and take her to a runway fashion show where the commentator then made the announcement that Nick wanted to ask Macey something - He asked her to Prom and she said yes. Zach… Well…Zach still hadn't asked me. For some weird reason loads of other guys have asked me, probably to make Zach jealous or something, but I had politely turned them down. If Zach didn't ask me I wouldn't go.

Tomorrow was the Hell Party and I still didn't have Zach going as my date. We talked and laughed and kissed but the unspoken question hung thick in the air. I wouldn't pressurise him but if he didn't ask me by tonight then I would know it was true. Zach could strut round school with me on his arm but maybe he didn't want me to go to the party with him, some really important government agency directors would be there, maybe Zach thought I would embarrass him? Was I? Was I an embarrassment? I knew I wasn't pretty, I'd been eating way more then I used to because over the summer I had lost so much weight, maybe I was eating a little too much? I also had massive bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, since my memories had come back I had a lot more information in my brain to be twisted into nightmares, I hadn't had a complete night's sleep in months. My friends wouldn't have noticed, I masked my pain and depression and acted all bubbly and energetic. I was good at it I knew, I had to be, I was the chameleon, if I wanted to hide something- in this case my mood- I could do it.

It was the 2:10 in the after-noon; I was sitting on my favourite windowsill reading through my dad's journal for the 147th time.

'Attention, Senior Class A is to report to Sub-Level 3 immediately for the final 20 minutes of the Lunch break, I repeat Senior Class A is to immediately report to Sub-Level 3' My mother's voice boomed out all over the mansion.

Sighing I tucked the journal under my arm and walked down to Sub-level 3. Since I had used some secret passages I wasn't surprised to see I was there first. Of course lots of the girls would've rushed to put on some additional mascara and eyeliner before they came down as well which is why it also didn't surprise me to see a large group of boys enter the sub-level first.

The girls (not counting Liz) arrived 3 minutes and 27 seconds after me accompanied by their boyfriends (not counting Jonas)… and Zach.

'Took you long enough' I sighed not looking up from the journal which once again had most of my attention.

'Hmphh' snorted Macey, 'Well if you bothered to touch up your make-up a little bit which I'm pleased to see doesn't look to appalling because of the work of my expert hand this morning, then maybe you wouldn't have done such a lizzie-thing of being so geek-ily early'.

Macey was always like this, when I finally started to feel a little bit back to normal I noticed how we'd all really changed. Everyone was using much more foul language and dressing more grown-up. Even I was. Soon after I'd run through all my memories I'd really started to feel the stress and pain, as well as the exhaustion from lack of sleep. I'd discovered that a great way to really wake me up was running. It was my new thing. Every day I'd wake-up at about 4:00 (which is sooo not me by the way, before I left my friends seriously struggled in getting me up without throwing something really hard at my head). Feeling the cold morning air and the squelch of my trainers in the grass every morning was heaven. I'd get back to the dorms by 5:30, take a shower, get dressed, conceal my baggy eyes with foundation and squirt some of Liz's eye-brightener invention on my eyes and walk out to find the girls waking up and ready for their showers.

'So sorry to disappoint your detailed expectations Ms Senators Daughter but I see no problem in channelling my inner Liz every now and then' I took a deep breath and turned back to my dad's journal, adding a quick, 'besides as you said my make-up looks fine' under my breath.

'Fine but next time you don't show up for your after lunch touch-up I will hunt down your super skinny ass and-' but Macey never finished her threat because Mr Solomon then walked in.

'It would be much appreciated if you could keep your banter's for outside the classroom, thank you very much Ms McHenry, your language along with it' everyone looked like they were trying very hard not to smile and looked very constipated in the process.

Mr Solomon's eyes flickered to me and I saw a hint of fondness in his eyes, then he saw the book I was holding oh-so-non-discreetly and his eyes turned to confusion and worry. He was probably wondering why I was reading his best friends journal for the 500th time this year. A book he knows I already have memorised word to word. Then he looked back up at everyone else and cleared his throat.

'Many of you will remember that in your sophomore year, each and every one of you met for a brief period of time on a CoveOps mission in Washington. Well we have decided that in 45 minutes time and counting this CoveOps mission will be repeated for the now Blackthorn and Gallagher students in the sophomore year. Difference is that they will be tailing you. This mission will be taking place in the village of Rosewood. You will need very good disguises and comms units so you know whether or not you have been compromised. You start: Now.'

We all stood up and before I knew it I was being whisked down the corridor and up the stairs, Bex and Macey each with a firm grip on one of my wrists.

Once we were in our dorm Macey did my Make-up while Bex did my hair. Then I did Bex's hair while Macey did her make-up, during the time that all this happened Liz arrived from being briefed about the mission from Mr Moskowitz- her research and track teacher- and started packing everything she'd need in a pink shoulderbag. Then I got dressed in the bathroom while Macey applied her own Make-up and Bex did her hair. Somehow Macey already had four outfits laid out and prepared in the bathroom. There was a Red one –Mace's favourite colour that fitted her brilliantly, a pink one for Liz – because pin really suited her southern bell look, A Blue One- Bex looks especially duchess-like in Blue, and a Dark Purple coloured one that was mine. When I'd been dating josh I only wore bright colours so I wouldn't seem gothic and emo because when he met me I'd obviously been a much more happy and spirited person. Truth is I prefer to wear dark colours – for blending, all pavement artists wear dark colours and I was certainly no exception.

When I came out Macey, Bex were finished and Macey was in the process of doing Liz's make-up. Bex ran into the bathroom to change and burst out 4 minutes 12 seconds later for Macey to then run in and change. While the other two changed I did Liz's hair and then she skipped into the bathroom, changed in exactly 5 minutes and we ran down to meet Mr Solomon and the boys by the front door.


End file.
